


Bubble Gum: Coke & Mentos

by oneironautic



Series: Bubble Gum [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Some Cursing, nothing else really, reader parties too much, sungjin takes care of her, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneironautic/pseuds/oneironautic
Summary: you remind me of an experimentand I don’t mean volcanoes and lava lampsno, when we touch it’s coke & mentos
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Series: Bubble Gum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180403
Kudos: 2





	Bubble Gum: Coke & Mentos

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: Coke & Mentos - Salem Ilese

Park Sungjin is the kind of guy you’d bring home to your parents. He’s the kind that would make your single friends jealous of how he treats you. He’d take you out on a date to a nice dinner and drive you home. He’s in the campus student committee. He competes in sport competitions. And he’s handsome. He’s the _perfect guy _.__

__And you’re the girl that wakes up on Saturday afternoon with a hungover obtained from partying until ungodly hours every Friday night._ _

__Obviously, the two of you would never have even known each other existed if it wasn’t for the fact that you’ve been in the same school since kindergarten. It was kind of funny. You chose a university away from your hometown for a change of environment (and to get some space from your overbearing parents, for once), and he happened to choose the exact same one._ _

__Well, not that it mattered all that much since you never actually talked to him since Junior High School. He was always hanging out with the smart, popular kids. As opposed to you who hung out with the kind-of-stupid, popular kids. Yikes._ _

__So no, you never really had the urge to either befriend or antagonize Park Sungjin, or just talk to him for that matter. And there was no reason for you to interact with him._ _

__…except for the fact that your parents knew his parents, and somehow decided to treat him like the two of you were best friends (you were _not _). You barely talk to each other. You didn’t even have the same classes. But apparently, the two of you going to the same university away from home really made your parents lose their mind. They decided that having Sungjin keeping an eye on you would make you safer and more behaved.___ _

___So, they made you live in the same apartment building as him. Which isn’t that much of a big deal if your parents didn’t make it a regular thing to ask him to check up on you every other day. Sometimes he’d just text you to ask where you were and that your parents were asking about you. But in some cases where you don’t reply his text or pick up his call, he’d knock on your apartment._ _ _

___Which brought you this moment._ _ _

___It was November 1st. You were passed out on your couch after one hell of a Halloween party, smelling of cheap alcohol and probably something disgusting, when he broke your door down because he thought you were dead since he received no response to his texts, his calls, or his knocks your door. Oh, and there was also a whole tube of fake blood you accidently dropped and stepped on in front of your apartment door that made it look as if you’d been murdered…_ _ _

___Alright, it was a fair assumption on his part. But on yours? It was rather unfortunate._ _ _

___“Holy crap, you really live like this?” He asked in disbelief after you settled the fact that yes, you were alive. Yes, you were fine. No, that wasn’t real blood. And yes, you were _fucking hungover _.___ _ _

___“You know you don’t have to actually check up on me every time my parents ask you to, right?” you asked as you grabbed yourself a glass of water along with some advil in hopes of chasing away your headache, downing it before continuing, “You could lie. I’d probably go with whatever you tell them, anyway.”_ _ _

___Sungjin shook his head and was about to start a lecture when he saw you wince. He sighed and, unexpectedly, guided you to sit on your kitchen island. Your hungover brain followed his lead. You sat and dropped your head so your face was facing the cold surface of the island._ _ _

___“I kind of understand why they’d want me to keep an eye on you now, though,” he stated, then opened your fridge and pantry. “Why is your fridge almost empty and your pantry only consist of pasta and instant ramyeon?”_ _ _

___“Ion havda tam for grosers,” you replied without lifting your head, which caused your voice to be mostly unintelligible._ _ _

___“What was that?”_ _ _

___You groaned and finally looked up. “I never have enough time to buy groceries.”_ _ _

___“But you do for partying and nursing a hangover?” he asked you with annoyance. “I’m going to make you something to eat and you’re going to eat it. You’re so careless.”_ _ _

___Why was he being such an ass? You didn’t ask for his care. Why wouldn’t he just leave?_ _ _

___“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. I’m-Perfect-and-I-Have-My-Shit-Together. Not everyone has the brain capacity to become mentally stable like you,” you snapped at him, but immediately regretted it when you see the hurt look on his face._ _ _

___Oh, now you feel guilty. Were you too far? Well, he _was _making you food right now when he didn’t have to… Maybe you were more of a terrible person than you realized.___ _ _

___“I could see why you’d think that way about me, but not everyone cope with their problems by getting wasted,” he told you as he grabbed two plates for the food he was preparing, handing you one and sitting down with the other one. “This one’s mine as a payment for cooking for you.”_ _ _

___You didn’t really know how to respond. He seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it, but should you apologize? It _was _a bit presumptuous of you to say that about him. You didn’t actually know what he goes through in his everyday life.___ _ _

___“Thank you for looking out for me,” you began instead, then added, “I just mean that you don’t have to worry about me all that often, you wouldn’t get in trouble for just telling my parents I’m fine since I probably am. Or would be fine, I guess.”_ _ _

___Sungjin eyed you from the corner of his eyes. It made you nervous. God. Had he always looked this handsome?_ _ _

___And then he laughed. Oh, fuck. You were fucked._ _ _

___You cleared your throat. “What?_ _ _

___“I just remembered something from third grade.” He smiled as he shook his head with amusement on his face. “You messed up during a science lab experiment but lied and told Mrs. Lee that _I _did it.”___ _ _

___Oh, you forgot that happened. You were… what? Eight years old? You were experimenting with coca cola and mentos. Mrs. Lee told the class not to open the coke bottle in the lab because it would explode everywhere, but you were curious. So, you did it anyway. Then blamed it on your lab partner at the time… which was, coincidentally, Sungjin._ _ _

___“I can’t believe you remember that,” you said in embarrassment._ _ _

___“I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to! In the end the two of us got in trouble over it and I was so annoyed that Mrs. Lee thought I had a hand in your stupidity.”_ _ _

___The statement was said without any malice or resentment in it. It was instead full of affection. It seemed like it was a funny story to him. Which it was, but it was at the expense of your reputation. Well, whatever. Your reputation wasn’t exactly pristine, anyway._ _ _

___“I’m glad my idiocy served as an entertainment for you, Mister,” you replied, smiling a little. “You should’ve asked to hang out with me more from elementary to high school. You would have gotten tons of those incidents and accidents.”_ _ _

___“What if I asked to be your friend right now?” He asked, suddenly serious._ _ _

___Okay, that took you off guard. You tried to imagine being friends with the infamous Park Sungjin. Surprisingly, you actually kind of liked the idea._ _ _

___“I’m still stupid, as you could clearly see from my current state, so I’m sure you’d still get a lot of funny incidents.”_ _ _

___“Okay, then,” he turned to face you, offering his hand. “We’re friends now, so you’ll have to deal with me fussing over you every now and then.”_ _ _

___You stared at his hand. Why was he so formal? You almost laughed but stopped yourself short. Instead, you shook his hand and smiled._ _ _

___“Fine. Friends.”_ _ _


End file.
